ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Drizella Tremaine
Drizella Tremaine is a character on Once Upon a Time. In Hyperion Heights, she goes by the name Ivy Belfrey. Drizella is portrayed by Adelaide Kane. Her gallery is here. Biography Background Drizella was born with the gift of magic, but her mother Lady Tremaine forces her to repress it. Some time after the death of her sister Anastasia, Drizella attends the auction at Tiana's castle, but fails to find anything of value. Before going to the royal ball, Drizella and Lady Tremaine confront Cinderella's fairy godmother, before Lady Tremaine kills the fairy with her own wand. At the royal ball, Drizella attempts to ingratiate herself with the Prince so that he will marry her. The Prince rejects Drizella, although his younger brother Gregor takes a shine to her, prompting Lady Tremaine to murder the Prince so his brother gets the throne. When Henry is caught helping Cinderella escape, Lady Tremaine has him captured and orders Drizella to kill him. Before Drizella can carry out the murder, however, she is magically thrown across the room by Henry's mother Regina. Later, while searching for magic, Drizella and Regina meet again. This time, Regina feels sympathy for her, seeing herself in Drizella. She eventually decides to teach Drizella how to use her own magic, until she realizes that Tremaine wants Drizella to learn magic so she can sacrifice Drizella's heart and revive Anastasia. When Drizella finds out her mother's plans, she kills her fiancé Prince Gregor to deliberately darken her own heart so it is useless to Lady Tremaine, before deciding her punish her mother further by casting the Dark Curse. Season 7 Ivy Belfrey is an assistant at Belfrey Towers, working for her mother Victoria Belfrey. When Victoria arrives, asking why Lucy has not shown up. Ivy says that she has been trying, but Victoria tells her to stop trying and start succeeding. She eventually finds Lucy, and gives Lucy's storybook to Rogers. Ivy is instructed to take Lucy trick-or-treating on Halloween, which is the last thing Ivy would rather be doing. However, she is afraid of her mother's disapproval and does so anyway, although Ivy ends up losing Lucy. With Henry's help, she manages to find Lucy and bring her back home. Afterwards, Ivy goes to Roni's where she has a drink with Henry and tells him to meet her at Belfrey Towers, as she has dirt on Victoria. Roni meets up with her instead on Henry's behalf, and together they venture into Victoria's secret room, only to find it empty. Later, Ivy returns to the room and meets with the Witch, who praises Ivy on fooling Victoria into believing she is the one in charge as well as getting trust from Henry and Roni. Ivy insists that the Witch call her "Drizella", revealing that she remembers everything. With the Witch's help, Drizella acquires enough magic to wake Roni from the curse - or rather, Regina. She tells Regina that Henry and Cinderella must not share true love's kiss, which would break the curse, due to dangerous consequences that only Drizella and Regina are aware of. Powers/Abilities Drizella was born with magic, which strengthened after she trained with Regina: *'Telekinesis:' Drizella can magically move objects without touching them. *'Elemental Control:' She can also magically control plants. *'Heart-Ripping:' She needed to use the heart of the thing she loves most to cast the curse. Trivia *She is a different iteration of one of Cinderella's stepsisters from the fairytale Cinderella. *Drizella is one of the few in Hyperion Heights to keep their memories, alongside her mother and the Witch. Behind the Scenes *Ivy Belfrey's scenes were cut from the episode "The Garden of Forking Paths". However, Adelaide Kane is still credited in the episode's press release. *Drizella is the main antagonist of Season 7. Appearances *'S7, E01:' "Hyperion Heights" *'S7, E02:' "A Pirate's Life" *'S7, E04:' "Beauty" *'S7, E05:' "Greenbacks" *'S7, E06:' "Wake Up Call" Category:Characters Category:Another Realm characters Category:Hyperion Heights characters Category:Sorceresses Category:Season 7 characters Category:Cinderella Category:Seasonal Antagonists